¿Nee Sasuke?
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: YAOI, Naruto le hace a Sasuke una proposición — ¿Nee... Sasuke, quieres? — ¿De que se tratará?, ¿Que responderá el moreno?, ¿En que acabará todo?, NaruSasu! One-shot .


**Notas del Fic:**

Aquí subiendo este one-shot, que es mi primer NaruSasu, me encanta esa pareja, tanto como el SasuNaru xD

El fic está inspirado en el manga Nee, Sensei; bueno, en el primer capítulo (acto 1) del manga.

**Genero: **Romance, Humor.

**Advertencias:** Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, y Nee, Sensei es de Sakuragi Yaya.

* * *

**¿Nee … Sasuke?**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se encontraba sentado en el pasto, a la sombra de un árbol, recostado en el tronco de éste, con su pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha flexionada, apoyando su antebrazo sobre su rodilla y con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Todo se hallaba totalmente en silencio, solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, cosa que la verdad se le hacia bastante raro, considerando que la persona que se hallaba totalmente acostada sobre la grama, con su cabeza descansando sobre sus manos, las cuales, una sobre la otra, hacían las veces de almohada, y que al parecer se hallaba ensimismado observando las nubes, no era otro mas que un revoltoso rubio, quien curiosamente era su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo.

Si era de ser sincero, debía admitir que eso lo tenía algo intrigado, puesto que, el que Naruto llevara tanto rato, allí tirado, tan tranquilo, y sin haber hecho ningún intento por fastidiarle la paciencia, era muy raro. Pues ya llevaban allí al menos unas dos horas, desde que Sakura y Sai se fueron, dejándolos solos, después de su entrenamiento, y es que luego de haber pagado por sus crímenes, tras haber vuelto a la villa -lo cual había sido obra de Naruto, por cierto- el rubio había logrado también integrarlo al equipo, en el sentido de que, se reunía con ellos, entrenaban juntos, y hasta trabajaba en equipo durante las misiones que la Hokage les asignaba, eso de vez en cuando, ya que eran contadas las veces que le dejaba participar, después de todo, Tsunade no era que confiara mucho en el Uchiha, pero por su niño de ojitos de zafiro, hacia sus excepciones.

El punto es que, a él le gustaba quedarse allí para de alguna manera relajarse un poco, le encantaba estar así, disfrutando del ambiente natural, bueno, en realidad la razón de mayor peso, era quizás, el echo de que no le apetecía volver a su casa temprano, siendo que no habría nadie allí esperándole. Y esa misma razón era, tal vez, lo que impulsaba a Naruto a quedarse con él, a "hacerle compañía", según palabras del rubio, y a Sasuke, francamente no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, le fascinaba la compañía del de ojos azules -por supuesto que eso era algo que jamás admitiría- y ya era una costumbre que habían adquirido ambos. Pero, hoy particularmente, Naruto estaba demasiado … ausente, siendo que, generalmente se la pasaba revoloteando alrededor de él, y eso que ya ambos eran mayores de edad, dieciocho años recién cumplidos, aun así parecía que el menor jamás perdería esa actitud suya, tan alegre.

— ¿Nee… Sasuke? — sonrió de medio lado, de forma casi imperceptible, al oír la voz del rubio, y sin moverse dirigió su mirada hacia aquél que le había llamado, encontrándose con unos expresivos irises del color del cielo que lo veían fijamente, con uno de sus "monosílabos" le dio la señal para que prosiguiera, pero Naruto, pareció pensárselo antes de hablar. — ¿quieres, _jugar_ conmigo? — se decidió a preguntar, imprimiéndole cierto tonito seductor a ese "jugar", y entonces Sasuke volteó su rostro para quedársele mirando por un rato, con un semblante neutro.

—¿Jugar?— preguntó el moreno, arqueando una ceja, demostrando con este gesto su incertidumbre.

—Si, _jugar_ ¿Qué dices?— volviendo a pronunciar esa palabra en particular, de una manera un tanto seductora, a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a gatas hasta quedar de rodillas al lado del moreno.

Sasuke se descolocó un poco, pero de inmediato volvió a adquirir su postura serena, tan característica — Deja de jugar Dobe — le dijo con seriedad.

—Pero si todavía no estamos _jugando,_ Sasuke Teme — respondió Naruto, adquiriendo una sonrisa zorruna, decidido a dejar el leve nerviosismo que tenía al principio, y a enfocarse en lo que viniera , ya había dado el primer paso y de allí en adelante, pasara lo que pasara, no se iba a echar para atrás, después de todo era Naruto Uzumaki, y él nunca se retracta.

—Ya basta, ¿por que haces esto? — indagó enfadado el azabache, entornando la mirada, y fijándola en esos ojos azules, frente a los suyos.

—¿Por que?— pronunció Naruto con pose pensativa, repitiendo esa pregunta realizada por Sasuke, el cual asintió levemente, dando a entender que quería la respuesta rápido, y claro que el rubio iba a dársela, así que acortó la distancia, hasta quedar sus labios muy cerca del oído del moreno, para seguidamente susurrarle la susodicha respuesta — Por que me gustas, Sasuke_._

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando tal cosa ocurrió, y aun manteniendo su compostura -hasta donde le fue posible- se le quedó viendo, una vez mas, de manera fija, luego que Naruto se hubiera separado de él , para volver a la misma posición de antes.

"¿Qué yo le gusto? ¿Pero que está diciendo este usuratonkachi?, seguro es una broma, si, tiene que ser, y no me extrañaría que Sakura tuviera algo que ver, claro, seguro ella le contó sobre 'aquello', y al dobe se le ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a fastidiar."

—¿Y entonces Teme? ¿No vas a decir nada? — Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pretendes? — dirigiéndose al rubio de manera brusca, Naruto infló los mofletes, demostrando ese gesto suyo de molestia, que no había desaparecido con los años.

—Ya te lo dije — reclamó, pero sin llegar a salirse de sus cabales, al contrario, se relajó -con un grandísimo esfuerzo, cabe decir- y volvió a su actitud de antes — tu me gustas — y la forma tan seria y la mirada tan sincera con la que lo hizo, provocó en Sasuke una sensación que no supo descifrar.

—¿Esto es una broma, verdad?— preguntó dudoso.

— No teme, no es ninguna broma ttebayo — acercándose a su rostro una vez mas, Sasuke quiso levantarse y apartarse de allí, pero el rubio se lo impidió, y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar -considerando el estado de desconcierto en el que se encontraba- Naruto se había posicionado a horcajadas sobre él y lo sostenía de los hombros, manteniéndolo afirmado contra el tronco del árbol, donde hasta ahora permanecía recostado.

—Dobe, ¿que estás haciendo?, bájate— bastante alterado.

—Nee … Sasuke, deja de darle vueltas, mejor vamos a _jugar _— propuso nuevamente, mientras aspiraba su aroma, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su nariz, en una caricia que hizo al de ojos de color ébano estremecerse completamente.

—Naruto — habló entrecortado — detente — intentando en vano apartarle, mientras el mencionado comenzaba a repartir besos por el terso cuello del moreno, era como si de repente hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas, y poco a poco estaba cediendo al otro, el cual ahora también, había iniciado con las caricias, recorriendo con sus manos, por sobre la ropa, el contorno de su torso.

—Dobe — le llamó, consiguiendo así su atención, pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo — ¿En serio, no bromeas? — preguntó demostrando esa inseguridad, que poseía y que tanto se empeñaba en mantener oculta, bajo su máscara de frialdad, orgullo y perfeccionismo — porque si es así estas llegando muy lejos, y te juro que me las voy a cobrar — advirtió, tratando de sonar lo mas amenazante que pudo — y si Sakura tiene algo que ver …

—Espera — pidió, mientras continuaba con su la labor — ¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué tendría que ver ella en esto?

Sasuke se tomo su tiempo para responder —¿No te ha contado nada? — decidió indagar, antes de revelar "algo".

—¿De que? — subiendo entre besos hasta llegar a su detenerse justo sobre los labios de Sasuke.

—Nada — apenas y logro decir esa palabra, ya que la posición en la que se encontraba con el rubio, lo tenía totalmente dopado.

—Entonces olvídalo — dijo en un susurro, acortando la mínima distancia que separaba sus bocas —yo te voy a hacer sentir mejor que cualquier chica con la que pudieras estar dattebayo— terminó de decir justo antes de cazar sus labios, cosa que no duró mucho ya que Sasuke cortó el beso.

—¿Chica? — Preguntó — entonces es cierto que Sakura no te dijo nada — murmuró desviando la mirada y lo suficientemente audible para Naruto — ¿y no estas mintiendo?

—Claro que no dattebayo — aseguró Naruto, distanciándose un poco — Sasuke, yo — se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, provocando la expectativa del azabache, quien le miraba esperando que continuara.

— ¿Tu que, dobe? — quiso saber el moreno.

—Esto no es broma, tu de verdad me gustas, mucho— otra vez se quedó en silencio por un momento, lo pensó, y decidió mejor ser sincero, para que el moreno dejara de pensar que se trataba de una broma de su parte — Yo … estoy enamorado de ti — con esa confesión, ahora si que Sasuke se quedó paralizado, tal vez se había precipitado un poquito, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya había abierto la boca, — no se en que momento me di cuenta, pero así es, y considerando que ambos somos hombres y tú deseo de revivir tu clan, y que cuando volviste, hasta anduviste de novio con Sakura-chan, y con lo popular que eres con las mujeres, pensé que lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir siendo tu amigo, pero no puedo, y si hay cualquier forma de estar cerca de ti, aunque sea solo como …

—¿Por eso viniste con esto de, _jugar_?— interrumpió Sasuke, a lo que, Naruto asintió — ya veo — el de ojos negros sonrió de medio lado - su típica sonrisa de superioridad - y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado para Naruto, le tomó de las mejillas y juntó sus bocas, en un beso muy apasionado, y que el rubio no dudó en corresponder.

Cuando se separaron, ambos con las mejillas ardiendo, y los labios rojos producto del beso que acababan de compartir — ¿Y ese cambio? — preguntó el de ojos azules, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Tu también me gustas — ahora fue Naruto el que se quedó en trance, ¿Sasuke acababa de decir que le correspondía en sus sentimientos?

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó, juntado sus frentes, y con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro, necesitaba que se lo confirmara, tenía que asegurarse de que no era imaginación suya.

— Si — contestó, con el volumen suficiente para que solo Naruto le escuchara — en realidad — iba a seguir pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?, continúa — le instó el rubio para que siguiera.

—En realidad es la razón por la que terminé con Sakura — declaró.

—¿Le dijiste a Sakura-chan que yo te gusto? — se sorprendió bastante por esa confesión del azabache, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba por que Sakura había estado tan rara, insinuándole cosas y dándole consejos, con los que le había guiado -según él, sin ella misma haberse dado cuenta- a que terminara declarándole al moreno sus sentimientos hacia él, pero ahora estaba claro que la de pelo rosa, lo había echo a propósito, y siendo así, ya luego hallaría la forma de agradecerle a su amiga.

—No, nunca llegué a decirle que tú me gustas, lo que le dije fue que no me atraía, ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer — eso último lo dijo casi para sí mismo —aunque no me extrañaría que lo haya deducido, Sakura es lista, aunque muchas veces demuestre lo contrario — completó.

—Pues si, estoy seguro que debe haberse dado cuenta — aseguró, basándose en el pensamiento que había tenido anteriormente — pero … ¿Entonces eres gay? — interrogó con cara de sorpresa, pregunta que causó en Sasuke, que un tic nervioso apareciera en su ceja derecha, y que le propinara un zape al de ojos de zafiro en su rubia cabeza, y aprovechando que el golpe le dejó medio aturdido, se lo quitó de encima, y se puso de pié.

—¡Teme!, ¿por qué hiciste eso? — se quejó, mirándole desde el suelo, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

—Usuratonkashi, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante pregunta? — pronunció entre dientes, aguantándose las ganas de darle una paliza al rubio — sobretodo cuando eres tú quien hasta hace un rato estaba sobre mi, metiéndome mano — le echo en cara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

—Bueno, ya, es que a mi, me atraen las chicas, y … también me atraes tú — Sasuke ahora si, estaba a punto de desatar sus instintos homicidas — pero tú me gustas más dattebayo — aclaró.

—¿Y como se supone que debo interpretar eso? — con la cólera a flor de piel, poco le faltaba para activar el sharingan y lanzarse encima del rubio para darle su merecido — a demás si a eso vamos tu eres el único que me atrae — murmuró desviando la mirada, y con un pequeñísimo sonrojo coloreando sus blancas mejillas, pero que Naruto percibió.

—Teme — dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa — ya te lo dije — acercándose — de ti, estoy enamorado — palabras que ablandaron al azabache, y que le impidieron poner algún tipo de resistencia, cuando el rubio atrapó sus labios en un casto beso, con el que logró sacarle una sonrisa -lo cual era una gran hazaña, hay que reconocer-.

—Yo también dobe— se decidió a declarar, antes de volver a juntar sus labios, para enzarzase ambos en un beso húmedo y hambriento.

Lentamente las cosas fueron subiendo de nivel, Sasuke terminó acorralado contra el dichoso árbol, una vez mas, esta vez los dos, se dedicaban a darse caricias, por encima de sus ropas, sentían como si el ambiente se estuviera caldeando, aunque, realmente se trataba de sus cuerpos, cuya temperatura iba en aumento, producto de la creciente excitación en la que estaban cayendo inmersos.

Naruto era quien llevaba el control del beso, explorando la boca del Uchiha, saboreando esa cavidad, sin permitirse obviar ningún rincón, al tiempo que con sus hábiles manos, palpaba todo lo que podía, colando sus manos bajo la ropa, acariciando el bien formado y níveo torso de su compañero, mientras tanto éste otro, hacia lo mismo, para acariciar la bronceada y fuerte espalada del rubio, recorriéndola entera.

Ah — un gemido, que se ahogo entre besos, escapó de los labios de Sasuke, cuando el Uzumaki atrapó entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones, provocándole con esta acción un sensación muy placentera, después de allí, el rubio, se dirigió hasta la entrepierna de moreno, dándole con su mano, un suave apretón, aun sobre le tela, que causó al de ojos negros, que una corriente de placer le recorriera, teniendo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que Naruto aprovechó para apoderarse de su cuello, en donde se encargó de dejarle sus respectivas marcas de propiedad, y así prosiguieron explorándose mutuamente, hasta que, sin darse cuenta , Sasuke había quedado con su pecho al descubierto y la chaqueta del rubio, había ido a parar a alguna parte del suelo.

—¿Nee … Sasuke? — llamó a su oído, antes de lamerle el lóbulo de forma lasciva, Sasuke, lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior, como venía haciendo , para evitar ponerse a gemir — Ahora si vamos a _jugar_ tu y yo— le susurró a la vez que colaba su mano, bajo el pantalón, para sujetar la muy despierta virilidad del Uchiha.

—Ahh — no pudo evitar emitir ese sonido, cuando Naruto de inmediato, se las había arreglado para liberar a su amiguito de su prisión de tela y había comenzado a masturbarle. El ritmo que llevaba el de ojos de zafiro, era muy rápido, Sasuke se sentía a morir, con tantas oleadas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

—Dobe, no tan rápido — dijo con la voz entrecortada — voy a, ahh... — la situación no le permitía completar las frases, sentía que si Naruto continuaba así, acabaría muy pronto, y justo cuando pensó que llegaría al clímax, el de ojos azules de detuvo, con lo que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su parte, pero el rubio no dijo nada, solo sonrió lujuriosamente, para después llevarse tres de sus dedos a su propia boca, y comenzar a lamerlos sensualmente delante de Sasuke, quien ante la visión que le regalaba el menor, se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Cuando termino de ensalivarlos, se abalanzó contra el moreno nuevamente, para devorarle la boca una vez mas en ese día, y mientras Sasuke estaba distraído correspondiendo las atenciones del otro, aprovechó para colar los traviesos deditos que se había encargado de lubricar con su propia saliva, hasta la entrada del azabache, el cual al darse cuenta de por donde iba el asunto, quiso reaccionar, pero el rubio fue mas rápido, y ya había logrado introducir uno de ellos.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — Reclamó — sácalo, ah … — gimió pues, Naruto ya había iniciado el movimiento en círculos dentro de su entrada — dobe, sácalo ahora mismo.

—¿Nee Sasuke? — Ignorando la orden que el mencionado le había hecho — Eres virgen, ¿cierto? — pero mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Que te importa, usuratonkashi — por supuesto que lo era, si nunca había llagado a nada con nadie, ni siquiera con Sakura, quién hasta entonces había sido su única "novia", había llegado a absolutamente nada, aunque la forma que en que le contestó fue suficiente para que Naruto concluyera que tenía razón.

—Entonces, si lo eres — le dijo en un susurro que escuchó claramente, puesto que, para ese momento, no había tenido mas remedio que aferrarse a los hombros del Uzumaki, con su frente apoyada en uno de ellos, a causa de que las fuerzas le fallaban —Pero, no importa ttebayo, porque eso se acaba hoy — le informó, ocasionándole un escalofrío que le recorrió entero.

—¿Qué pretendes? — apenas pudo preguntar, pues su respiración iba tan rápido que no le permitía pronunciar las palabras sin tartamudear.

—Vamos a llevar este _juego_ hasta el final — terminó justo en el instante en que introducía un segundo dedo para ahora comenzar a ensanchar las paredes internas del Uchiha.

Sasuke no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas para poner resistencia, y a pesar de que aquello le estaba causando molestias y hasta un poco de dolor, comenzaba a agarrarle el gustito, cosa que le daba muchísima rabia, después de todo, ¿cuando podría haber imaginado que él, Sasuke Uchiha, iba a acabar en esa posición con el dobe?, cuando hubiera apostado su vida a que si algún día llegaban a darse algo el rubio, él sería el dominante y no Naruto.

El chico con ojos del color del cielo, mientras, seguía con lo suyo, preparándolo para lo que vendría después, y un rato mas tarde luego de que, hubiera considerado que estaba listo, le hizo darse vuelta, y colocando sus manos, en el tronco del mudo y único testigo en forma de árbol que había en el lugar, terminó de despojarle del pantalón y el bóxer, que hasta los momentos llevaba a medio muslo, liberó su propio miembro , y le murmuró un "relájate" al oído, para seguidamente empezar a introducirse.

Mordió su labio inferior, casi al punto de hacerlo sangrar, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió la intromisión en su cuerpo, Naruto sintió como se tensaba, y a pesar de que no se lo demostraba, pudo percibir que para Sasuke estaba resultando doloroso ir despacio, así que con un movimiento certero, se introdujo por completo, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos, en uno por la dolorosa, pero a la vez embriagante intromisión y en el otro por la deliciosa estrechez a la que era sometida su masculinidad.

El rubio se quedó quieto, mientras le obsequiaba besos en la nuca al de ojos ébano, y acariciaba su miembro para relajarle.

Cuando sintió que el dolor desaparecía, con un movimiento hacia atrás le dio la señal de que podía moverse. Naruto, de inmediato lo hizo, inició con el vaivén, primero de manera lenta y tortuosa para ambos, salía casi en su totalidad, para luego volver a introducirse, una y otra vez, aferrado a las caderas del moreno.

Sasuke por su parte, ya no le importaba nada, estaba totalmente concentrado en las mil y una sensaciones que le brindaba ese acto que realizaba con el rubio, se encontraba extasiado al máximo, y se había ajustado al ritmo del Uzumaki, moviéndose también, en busca de mas contacto, y hasta se había olvidado de preocuparse por acallar sus gemidos, en ese instante lo único que le importaba era concentrase en disfrutar.

—Mas rápido ahh … —pidió — mas …ah … fuerte usuratonkashi, que no voy a romper — exigió, y Naruto ni corto ni perezoso le complació, a partir de ese punto, las embestidas fueron mas fuertes, y la velocidad se incrementó, arrancándole suspiros a los dos.

—Ah … Sasuke … eres tan … ahh … delicioso — el de ojos azules, estaba en la gloria, se sentía en las nubes, no podía creerse que en esos momentos estuviera haciendo suyo a su moreno, y mas aún que este le correspondiera, pues, sus únicas expectativas eran conseguir que un contacto íntimo con Sasuke, por esa razón había salido con lo del "juego", jamás hubiera esperado que su azabache compartiera sus mismos sentimientos.

Un rato mas, y ambos alcanzaron ese punto en el que te desconectas totalmente de la realidad, Sasuke acabo en la mano del Naruto que había estado dándole atención a su hombría, y este último en el interior de Sasuke, al sentir como los aprisionaba su miembro.

Se quedaron allí mismo, mientras recuperaban el aliento, cuando lo consiguieron, Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke, y le ayudó a limpiarse, y después ambos se acomodaron las ropas, lo mejor que pudieron.

— Estarás feliz — exclamó con reproche el Azabache, después de un rato de silencio — te saliste con la tuya — se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba quien sabes que insultos.

— Ay Teme, no te hagas que bien que lo disfrutaste ttebayo — se acercó tomándole de las caderas, atrayéndole hacia él.

Sasuke, chasqueó la lengua y reviró sus ojos, y no le quedó de otra más que admitir que era cierto, lo que le dio a entender con un encogimiento de hombros.

Naruto sonrió, y le robó un corto beso — ya deja de quejarte y mejor … te invito a mi casa.

— ¿Y para que? — se interesó el azabache.

—Pues, para pasar juntos lo que queda de día, y quizás …— dijo, llevando una mano a barbilla en una pose pensativa, a la vez que dirigía su mirada al cielo.

— ¿Quizás que? — preguntó Sasuke, mirándole de forma inquisidora, con una ceja anqueada.

— Quizás, tu y yo podamos seguir, _jugando _— pronunció dedicándole una mirada completamente pícara — ¿Nee … Sasuke, quieres?

El moreno, no respondió solo lo observó con expresión neutra durante unos segundos, para después cambiarla por una muy parecida a la de Naruto, y sonriéndole, como seguramente lo haría de ahora en adelante solo para su dobe, le tomo de la mano y se dio la vuelta, para iniciar su camino trayéndose con él al rubio, ambos rumbo a casa probablemente a seguir _jugando. _

FIN

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
